Guardian Angel
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: CharmedPOTC Xover She was transported 2 a time where pirates existed, & America was barely being discovered. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this is a rewritten story that I had going but did not like where it was heading. This is still the first ever fic of POTC and Charmed crossover, I'm so excited! And because I had written this story _BEFORE Dead Man's Chest_, this story will not, I repeat: _NOT_ follow after that movie, okay? Now, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize!**

**Summary: She was transported to a time where pirates existed, and America was barely being discovered. The reason for her transportation was to stop a demon from killing her ancestors. If she succeeds, she-along with the rest of her family-will live. But if she fails... Bye,bye Charmed Ones**

'**_Italics' _Thoughts**

"**Bold" Spells**

**Bold and Italic Visions**

**Guardian Angel**

**Prologue**

—1720—

Jennifer Escalante ran as fast as she can down the empty cobble street of the small port in one of the Caribbean islands, tightly holding her eight year old daughter's hand. It was a few hours until dawn but even then the murders running after her and her daughter won't cease their hunt. The woman ran through the small wooded area before coming upon the beach, a mile away from the port. The woman ran as fast as she could, hiding below the bridge, holding her daughter tightly in an embrace as their murders running past her.

They started to check every crate and hiding spots that the woman and child might have gone to hide. Panting quietly, Jennifer looks down at her child in her arms. She carefully moved aside the cloth to reveal her daughter's face.

"**En esta hora, En esta vez, El poder de la línea de Halliwell, Dame fuerza, Protege a mi niño de la mal, Dale un pasaje seguro en sus armamentos de hermanas, Y que los dos tiene un pasaje seguro esta Tortuga.**" Jennifer muttered quietly. (In this hour, In this time, The power of the Halliwell line, Give me strength, Protect my child from evil, Give her a safe passage into her sister's arms, And that they both have a safe passage to Tortuga.)

Covering her child once more, Jennifer looks up at the bridge to see her two murders quickly running past her and into the street nearby. She took this chance to quickly run out from beneath and across the bridge. She heard shouts behind her and knew that the men saw her. Jennifer pressed her legs until she came to a skidded stop at the end of the bridge where a merchant ship was docked, a sailor and a girl no older than thirteen years old standing at the end of the plank.

"Hurry, please, take them to Tortuga, place them somewhere safe." Jennifer said quickly, shoving her daughter into the older girl's arms.

The sailor nodded, quickly walked up the plank with the two girls, both whom were crying. Once onboard, the plank was risen and the sails were put down. Jennifer turned around to see her two murders glaring at her and at the ship, which was now sailing a few miles out to sea behind her.

"¡Con todo yo a viré, _nunca_ te vas a tocar mi niña¡La línea de los Halliwell's son mas fuerte de los Escalante's!" Jennifer told them before materializing a dagger in her hand and thrusting it into her stomach. (With all that I have seen, _never_ will you touch my daughter! The line of the Halliwell's is far stronger than the Escalante's!)

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—Tortuga, two weeks later—

The thirteen year old walked down the plank, holding the eight year old hand tightly, and took in her new found surroundings. She grimace in disgust as she knew very well that she and her sister would be living in a pirate's heaven until who knows how long. But at the moment she didn't care for all she wanted was her sister to be safe and show her all the things that she would need to learn in later years.

"Well lass'," The sailor who had helped them come on board the ship started, looking from the island to the two girls. "Welcome ta Tortuga."

Sighing, the girl firmly held her sister's hand and followed the sailor into the very loud town in hopes of finding a home for a time being. The trio walked in silence, the girls paying attention more to the town they hated even more and more.

"So, lass', wha' be yer names?" The sailor asked, hating the silence.

The thirteen year old looked up at the sailor, whom she knew was actually a pirate. She studied him for a brief second before looking around her once more. The eight year old only stayed quiet, looking ahead of them.

"Anamaria Paulina Escalante, sir." She said, looking down at her sister. "An' this be me sister, Crystal Paloma." Anamaria looked back at him. "Wha' is yer name?"

"Left-hand." He said with pride.

Anamaria tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow raised as Crystal giggled quietly at that.

"Why do they call ye Left-hand?" Anamaria asked.

"'Cuz I can kill anyone quickly wit only me left hand."

Anamaria nodded, looking around her once again. Left-hand sighed quietly, looking up ahead to see a small, hidden path, to the right.

"Come on, Ana, Crystal, this way." Left-hand said, placing a hand on Anamaria's shoulder.

Anamaria looked up at the nickname and followed the pirate towards the hidden path, keeping her sister close to her. They walked through the small wooded area in silence for ten minutes, Anamaria and Crystal wondering how much further.

"Wha' is yer real name?" Crystal suddenly asked.

Left-hand looked at the girl before looking up ahead once again. He was quiet, wondering if he should tell the children of his real name.

"Jimmy Cooper." He said quietly.

Anamaria smiled at the man before she and her sister quietly chuckled at the name. Left-hand smiled, glad to have had some sort of good relationship with the girls, although he doesn't know them _too_ well. Finally, a good-looking, two-story house was suddenly seen, the thirteen year old noting that was up near a cliff and wondered why she did not felt the hill earlier.

"I kno' wha' ye both might be wonderin'," Left-hand said, the sisters looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wha' tis a good home doin' on an island fo' a pirate's heaven?"

Anamaria sighed, looking back at the house. "Aye, I wus startin' ta consider it." She whispered.

"Well, Tortuga wusn't _always_ so foul, tis used ta be a private island for' a wealthy man 'til pirates came an' killed 'im." Left-hand shrugged slightly, looking down at Anamaria and Crystal, who were both looking up at him. "They spared his wife, though, as she porpose to give the pirates the island in exchange that she get seventy-five percent of the profit off the taverns, whore-house, boarding houses, stores, an' anything tha's runnin' back near the docks."

"And such a wealthy woman my great-great grandmother left me." A soft voice said happily.

The Escalante sisters and Left-hand looked up ahead to see an old woman standing at the base of the three steps before a porch, her hands clasped together in front of her. Her gray and white hair was brushed back into a loose bun, her smile brightly shone through the wrinkles upon her face as her honey eyes were slightly dull, although she was not that old. She wore a blue dress with white buttons forming from her neck down to her left side of her waist. Upon her fingers she only wore a single silver band in her forefinger.

"Ana, Crystal, I would like ye ta meet the Gove'nor o' Tortuga, Gladys Thorn. Missus, tis here Anamaria Paulina Escalante an' the girl shyin' away tis her sister, Crystal Paloma." Left-hand introduce them, bowing to the old woman.

Anamaria and Crystal both curtsied, the youngest sister shying behind her older sister. Gladys smiled warmly at the children, quickly taking in the both of them. Anamaria was fairly dark skinned then her sister, her black hair going past her shoulders straightly. She wore a worn out brown breeches with a tattered, dirtied white shirt and black boots. She had a brown bandana holding back her hair from her brown eyes.

Crystal, on the other hand, was more light skinned with light brown hair that stopped just before her shoulders, curling a bit towards the end. She wore a yellow dirty dress with black boots. A matching yellow ribbon held back her hair from her green eyes.

"Welcome, girls, to my home." Gladys said with open arms. "Here I will help you both of that which you need most."

Anamaria and Crystal looked at each other before looking at Gladys, who smiled knowing at them.

"I owe your father _that_ much."

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—1729—

A seventeen year old girl ran through the woods, looking back frequently. Her light brown hair falling out of the curls pinned up on her head. Her green eyes frantically looked around worriedly. She then suddenly stopped with a gasp when a pirate was in front of her in a blink of an eye. The pirate grinned evilly, his skin turning into a pale shade of green, his eyes turning all black.

The seventeen year old girl then smiled, the demon before her taken back by this. A whistle sounded behind her, the demon turning around. A twenty-two year old woman stood before the demon, giving him a small wave and a smile on her tanned face. Her black hair was straight and held back by a worn out brown bandana. Her white shirt fluttered in the small breeze as she took out a small vile of black liquid from the pouch tied to her breeches.

"I told ye not ta come after me sister, Slicer." She told him menacingly.

The older woman then throws the vile at the demon, who screams in pain, his flesh melting. Suddenly his skin blows up as his bones disintegrate into dust, which the wind blew away. The seventeen year old let out a breath of relief, laughing. The older woman could only shake her head, scolding the laughing teen before her.

"Wha' the hell did ye think ye were doin'?"

The teen stopped laughing and looked at the woman. "Wha'? We got the demon, didn' we?" She asked in disbelief.

"Ta wha' cost? Damn it, Crystal, ye could've gotten yerself killed!"

"But I didn', _Ana_!" Crystal yelled angrily.

Anamaria shook her head, pressing her right palm to her forehead. "Connor's dead becuz of ye!" She looked at her younger sister, who looked down ashamed. "Go back ta the tavern an' ta work. I'll go back ta the Missus."

And with that Anamaria turned her back on Crystal and walked into the shadows of the trees. Crystal sighed and turned the other way, walking towards the noise city of Tortuga. A figure watched from a distance before looking at the woman walking towards them.

"You were a bit hard on her, Ana." A female voice said from the darkness.

Anamaria stopped and looked up to see the figure walk out of the shadows and into the moonlight that was able to pass through the trees. Gladys—now older, wrinkled, but still wise despite her age—stared down at the woman, a small smile gracing her lips. Anamaria sighed, looking up past the trees.

"She's as careless as I wus tha' age," Anamaria looked at Gladys quickly. "But I learned quickly!"

Gladys shook her head ever so lightly. "My dear…" Gladys sighed, pursing her lips together.

Anamaria quickly became alert, knowing that hesitation and air that the old woman held at that moment.

"Wha' ar' ye seein'?" Anamaria asked in a quick hush.

"A great power that will come from either you or your sister." Gladys told her, her voice distant, her eyes glazed over. "But it will be in danger for a demon of the future will come to haunt you both down."

"Wha' do we do? Can we stop the demon?" Anamaria asked, looking around her surrounding.

"Nay, not with out help. But there is a way to delay the situation… You must go back to work, meet up with a young pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow—befriend him. Give him your boat when the time comes for it and let destiny take it's course."

Gladys gave out a breath and fell to her knees, Anamaria quickly taking hold of her with a small cry. The old woman panted lightly, closing her eyes as the pain she now felt after her premonitions subsided. Anamaria helped the woman that became a mother to her and Crystal to her feet and begun the long walk towards the home upon the cliff. What kind of destiny did Gladys foresee? And what did this Captain Jack Sparrow had to do with her and Crystal's destiny?

From what she has learned over the years was that never question destiny but simply… _follow_ the path that has been laid out before your feet. And should ever there be more then one path to go… follow your heart.


	2. Chapter 1

'**_Italics' _ Thoughts**

"**Bold" Spells**

**Bold and Italic Visions**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Perisa Halliwell slowly crept from the kitchen and into the dinning hall, carefully sticking to the wall. The twenty-two year old woman gathered her light brown hair that fell to mid-back into a high ponytail but some piece fell around her face, her clear green eyes blinking back from irritation. Listening carefully to the silent manor, the young witch crept over to the open entrance leading to the small foyer, pressing her body against the right wall, holding her breath.

But panic rose inside her when she heard the voices of her aunts at the front door. And before she knew it her three aunts entered the house, talking loudly to one another. Once that door closed shut behind him, the demon Perisa was trying to bring out of hiding and surprise, shimmered before her three confused and surprise aunts. Muttering under her breath, Perisa quickly moved out of her hiding and glared at the demon's back.

"Hey Gurando!" She yelled while materializing a dagger in her right hand.

The demon turned, his hands pulled back with fireballs, ready to throw them. But Perisa threw the dagger into the demons chest. Gurando cried out in pain and anger before shimmering out, the dagger falling to the ground.

"Damn it!" Persia yelled angrily, stomping her right foot like a small child.

"What the _hell_ was that?" The oldest, Piper Halliwell, cried out angrily.

She and her sisters walked over to the small, round table in the middle of the foyer. Piper slammed down her purse before putting her hands on her hips, glaring at her oldest niece. The youngest, Paige Mathew-Halliwell, picked up the dagger and handed it to Persia. Nodding in thanks, Persia took the dagger and dematerialized it.

"_That_ was the demon Gurando." Persia said, sighing, "The demon that betrayed my father and killed him."

The sisters were taken back by this, not really expecting that answer. The middle child, Phoebe Halliwell, walked over to her niece, putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell us you were tracking him down?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I knew how much you guys wanted a demon-free life." Persia said, looking at Piper when she said this.

Piper sighed, shoving her fingers through her hair. "Yes, I know I've been a pain but—"

"I know, I know." Persia said with a smile. "You guys have been doing this for twenty-one freakin' years, eighteen for Paige. You guys deserve a break." She shrugged, looking at each of them in turn. "Besides, this is my fight, not yours."

Before either of the women could say anything, the front door opened once again, Wyatt and Chris walking inside, laughing. But they quickly stopped once they saw the looks of their mother, aunts, and cousin. Chris closed the door behind him, both teen boys walking further into the house.

"Who died?" Chris asked.

"Again?" Wyatt added.

"No one, just having a talk about the past." Persia told them with a sad smile. "I'm going to work, don't wait up." She told them, gathering her own purse from the round table.

The two teens looked at Persia as she grabbed a bag from the chair next to the door before closing the door behind her. Frowning, the boys looked over to their mother and aunts for an explanation. Piper waves a hand at them, shaking her head.

"Don't worry; it's something that she has to handle on her own." She told them with a sigh. "Come on, I bet you two are hungry. As usual," She muttered the last part under her breath.

Piper ushered her boys towards the kitchens, as Phoebe and Paige looked to one another, thinking the same thing.

'_Let's find that demon.'_

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—Underworld—

"What do you mean you failed!" Roared a demon wearing a black cloak, it's hood covering their face.

Gurando flinched visibly, bowing his head in shame. "The Charmed Ones came before I can kill the witch."

Roaring in anger, the cloak figure flicked his right arm to a demon next to Gurando, who was consumed by flames. He yelled out in pain before turning into ashes. The cloaked figure narrowed his eyes at Gurando, who flinched at the red eyes staring back at him, looking down to the ground.

"I tell you what,"

The cloaked figure brought up his left arm, flicking his fingers. A door appeared from thin air, the wood groaning as though something wanted to be let out.

"Go through this door, Gurando, and destroy that which becomes the witch we know today."

Gurando furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking from the door to his master.

"You _must _destroy the Charmed Ones!" The figure cried angrily.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—Persia, Eleven at night—

Typing up the rest of her report, Persia prints it out and logs out of her computer, turning it off. Although Prue handled the business, it was—unfortunately—given to Persia once she was able to handle the pressure of auction shows and selling items in amount of time given. It was never been done, a business being handed down to a relative (or more importantly a daughter) on their will. But in this case Prue made sure that her daughter (once Persia knew about Prue) had the job once she finished high school. And _Buckland_ accepted the terms, despite the protests of many who wanted Prue's job.

Yes, Persia was going to college for her business degree. But having been juggling school and work at the same time while growing up was as fairly easy compared to fighting demons, working, going to school, taking care of her cousins, _and_ helping out with her Aunt's club. Being a witch, killing demons, and just helping her family was what was added to her busy life. If Phoebe could do it, she could too, right?

Gathering her things, Persia placed the reports into a folder and placed it inside her one-shoulder bag. She had no school that night but a lot of homework due on Monday. Locking her office behind her, the young woman walks towards the building in hopes that she would have a night's rest. But being Friday, and Persia only twenty-two years old, she decided to have a bit of fun before going on home.

She drove to her oldest aunt's nightclub, _P3_. It was the best nightclub in San Francisco, but mostly for twenty year olds who have yet to marry. Parking next to the entrance, Persia took off her jacket and loosen the first two buttons on her long white sleeved shirt and the ones on her sleeves. She then takes off the clip letting her hair fall, brushing her fingers through it.

Satisfied with how she looks, Persia took hold of her keys and got out of her black Chevrolet Cavalier. Although it was a '97 model, Persia was able to upgrade it with the money her father left her. But she wouldn't trade her four-door for any other car, no matter what. She loved it just the way it was, and how she turned it into a model of the year.

Smiling to the bouncer, Persia walked through the door (despite all the protest of those waiting in line), and down the steps into the busy club. She quickly scanned through the crowd for her aunts. A smile creeping up on her lips, the young woman walks around the dancing and standing people, greeting to the waitress and waiters that she knew. Walking over to one of the VIP tables, Persia flops down next to Coop, Phoebe's husband.

"Don't you have homework young lady?" Piper asked with a knowing look.

"It's due on Monday, besides I need a break." Persia told her before taking hold of a cup of ice water.

"Hey, that's mine!" Coop cried.

Persia sipped some water before handing it back to Coop. "I know." She said with a smile. "You're the only one who doesn't drink alcohol here."

Coop rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, taking a sip of his own. The group only chuckled at this childish behavior. Although Persia was the youngest out of them all—and the most matured… most of the time—she still kept the child in all of them alive. With a tired sigh, Persia looks around to see that there were a lot of people tonight and not enough waiters or waitress.

Standing, she looks over to her aunts and uncles. "Will, looks like I'll be working tonight as well."

Before any of them could start protesting, Persia was already walking towards the bar, going behind. She began to serve while she told others to go out to the tables and dance floors to serve. She had single handed the bar on her own before, just like Piper, and did not mind to do so. This way there was no one getting in her way while she was serving.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

It was well past one in the morning, the club winding down as it was to close at two. A man in his late twenties or early thirties; had not yet cease to flirt with Persia and it was starting to annoy her. But her prayers have been answered when Henry, Paige's husband, walked over to the bar, looking at the man sternly.

"Is there a problem here, Persia?" He asked, not taking his eye off the guy.

"Actually," Persia started.

But the guy, having known exactly who Henry was due to Paige constantly being here—and not to mention that he had flirted with his wife just a month past—the man quickly stood up with his drink in hand and quickly walked away. He didn't want to deal with him again, nor go through the beating and promises of his friends in the police station taking him to jail with accusations of sexual harassment.

Persia smiled at Henry gratefully, shaking her head. "Thanks, I was ready to throw a fireball at him." She whispered.

Henry only smiled, shaking his own head. "Don't worry about it. Um, Piper sent me over here to tell you that you need to get home and rest."

Persia rolled her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. Although she has been with her Aunt's for nearly fourteen years, Piper always seemed to be the most motherly sister. And since she didn't have a good mother figure in her life, Persia respected and obeyed Piper's ordering. She never wanted to be on her bad side. She has seen what Piper could do to a demon that pissed her off and Persia was only ever grateful that she was always good around her.

Phoebe, on the other hand, was more of the… will; Persia didn't really know what Phoebe was, for she could be everything at once. But she saw the middle child as the giver of advice (since she worked as a columnist to help people's problems but now it was more to help find love), and just the to-go sister when your in need of a friend or in trouble.

Now Paige was a different story. Since she was the youngest, and sometimes mature, she was the to-go sister when you wanted to have fun. But even though she can get strict and serious at times, Paige was mostly the party sister. There was never a dull moment when around her.

Smiling, Persia nodded to Henry, noting that her mind had wondered off once again. Henry only smiled back and walked away. The young woman sighed and served a few more customers before motioning a waiter and a waitress over to the bar. Gathering her keys from below the cash register, Persia turned to Hank, the bartender who usually worked the bar.

"Piper's orders to go home and rest," She told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hank—although in his mid-thirties, acted as though he were in his twenties—smiled in understanding. He clapped a hand on her shoulder, pushing her lightly out of the bar area.

"Then go home and rest. You're _far too_ _young_ to have dark circles under your eyes." He teased but serious at the same time.

Persia chuckled to herself, looking over her shoulder. "All right, all right, I'm going." She told him, waving a hand at him.

Walking back over to the table her aunt's and uncle's still sat at. Persia said her goodbyes, Piper mostly giving her orders to go right to bed while the other two sisters rolled their eyes and tried to convince her that Persia _would_ go right to bed once home.

The drive towards the manor had the young witch deep in thought of her life so far. In her eyes, it was puzzling how she gotten into her aunt's lives but was ever grateful since her adopted family really didn't want her in the first place. They only picked the first child they saw fit to raise and mock a good family to their friends, companies, and family. Her adopted parents mistreated her in every way, made her do chores around the fairly large home on her own, anything to destroy her fiery spirit.

But as she grew older, Persia begun to notice that she was not normal and that she could move things with her mind or with a wave or her hands. Though she hated her adopted parents she never used this new knowledge, and power, to harm them. Two months before her eighth birthday (and the search for her blood mother and family), Persia was introduce to her Whitelighter named Adam.

Giving a small sigh, Persia parked her car into the drive way and turned off her engine. She quickly got out, gathering her things, and locked the doors. She looked up to the manor, hearing screams and yells from inside. Phoebe and Paige's children—not yet so into their teens, giving away that they have not yet matured—were being baby sat by Piper's three oldest kids, Wyatt, Chris, and Paris.

Suddenly, Persia's thoughts return to the demon she was hunting earlier that day. He has yet to appear before her and wondered why, seeing as he wanted her dead. Needing to research him further in the _Book of Shadows_, Persia quickly made her way inside, the screaming and yelling from her cousins coming at her full blast. She smirks as she sees Paige's twins, Marlina and Arlene, orbing each other's clothing to confuse Chris in front of the stairs.

Wyatt was having trouble with Rachel, who was astral projecting several of herself around him while Henry Junior (everyone mostly calls him JR) was orbing ropes around Wyatt's legs in the dinning area. Deciding to be a good cousin, Persia thought to help the two oldest, but younger than herself, out with the kids. So changing her face expression into a stone cold look, Persia slammed the door, the yelling, the screaming, and the laughing all stopped immediately.

Everyone looked at her, Wyatt and Chris mostly sighing in relief, while the younger kids looked at her with some fear, gulping. Persia walked further into the foyer, putting her things down on the table. She stepped in front of it and put her hands on her hips.

"What is going on here? You kids are supposed to be asleep right now!" She said in a loud, ordering voice.

Before a word could be said, all the kids dropped what they were doing and ran—or in some cases, orbed—up the stairs to their respective rooms. Persia smirked to Wyatt and Chris as they heard the doors slam shut upstairs. Chris was the first to walk over to her, hugging her.

"Thank you _so_ much!" He cried, letting her go.

"Yeah, we didn't know what else to do with the little brats." Wyatt said with a shake of his head.

Persia chuckled, waving a hand at them. "I don't mind helping out, besides it _is_ way past their bed time. Well, where's Paris? I thought she was to help you guys with the kids?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he turned to the kitchen to clean up the mess while Chris walked into the living room.

"She's up in her room on her computer." Chris answered her. "She didn't want to go asleep either, even though she has school tomorrow."

Persia sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Alright, clean up and get to bed, 'cause you guys have school also." She gathered her things and walked up the stairs. "I'll deal with the younger teen." She added under her breath but the two boys still heard.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—Paris' room—

Paris was bobbing her head up and down as she listened to her _Stained_ CD full blast. She was IM-ing to her friends, not really paying attention to the things around her. And because of this, she didn't hear the knock on her door, nor the person entering her room. But she did cry out when her earphones were pulled away from her ears. She turned in her chair to see the glare from her oldest cousin.

"Why are you still up?" Persia asked in strict tone.

Paris rolled her eyes and was about to return to her computer when it all turned into ice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Paris yelled, glaring up to Persia.

"Something that Piper would be doing, only far more worse," Persia told her, meaning that Piper would have the computer blown up.

Paris glared further and crossed her arms across her chest like a stubborn child. Knowing that she won this, Persia un-ice the computer and nodded her head to it.

"Say good night to your friends and get to bed. I'll be back down in five minutes to check on you."

Persia walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She heard the thirteen year old growl and typing quickly away on the computer. With another sigh, Persia walked down the halls, checking on every room to make sure that all the kids were fast asleep. Finally entering the attic, Persia smiles to herself as her younger cousins were all fast asleep. Probably due to the energized day they had with their older cousins.

Persia walked over to the Victorian podium which the _Book of Shadows_ sat upon before the glass stained windows. Opening the book, Persia flipped through the pages, trying to remember exactly where the demon Gurando was. But from the corner of her eye she saw the familiar combination of blue and white lights appeared in the middle of the room and looked up, knowing who it was already.

The lights formed a frowning man in his late twenties with light brown hair that fell around his hazel eyes. Seeing the look upon his face, Persia frown herself, not wanting to ask the question that might give her the answer of bad news.

"What's wrong Adam?" Persia asked in a hushed voice. "What's happened?"

Adam inhaled deeply, his concerned frown deepening. "The demon you've been hunting, Gurando… he's not in this era anymore."

Persia shook her head, trying to understand. "What do you mean not in this era anymore?"

"Gurando has somehow gone back in time…" Adam said slowly. "To destroy the Charmed Ones."

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

'**_Italics' _ Thoughts**

"**Bold" Spells**

**Bold and Italic Visions**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2**

Persia paced up and down her room the next day. She had called her boss to let him know that she wasn't able to go in for a while because of a family emergency. But her boss begun to rant of how her mother used to say the same thing and just run off. Persia, however, was able to persuade him that her father's family has been relocated and they wanted to get to know her. But because they lived in Greece she was the only one who was able to afford a plane to visit them.

Sitting abruptly on the end of her bed, Persia inhaled deeply, trying to collect her thoughts. How was Gurando, a mid-level demon, able to travel through time? And if he wasn't the one who opened a portal, than who did?

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Persia inhaled to calm herself and beckoned the person to enter her room. Leo, Piper's husband, and once the sister's former Whitelighter and Elder, entered with a soft look, closing the door behind him.

"What can I do for you, Leo?" Persia asked with a forced smile.

Leo walked before her, seeing through the false smile. "Adam told me what happened, and you're gonna need the sister's help for this, Persia." Leo told her truthfully, already knowing how the young witch was.

The young woman rolled her eyes, inwardly groaning. Sometimes the Whitelighters were like women gossiping to one another. It was rather annoying when you wanted to keep things private.

"I don't want to get them mix up into something that's my problem, Leo." Persia told him.

Leo sighed and kneeled before her, looking in concern and understanding. "I know, Persia, but the sister's will understand, I promise you." He placed a gentle hand on her right knee. "Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to do this on your own."

Persia sighed, feeling irritated. "You told my aunt's already, did you?" Leo smiled sheepishly, confirming his oldest niece suspicions. "Okay, I'll be up in the attic in a few minutes."

Nodding, Leo stood and gave Persia some privacy for a few minutes. The young woman fell back on her bed, closing her eyes. She didn't want her aunt's to help her, they wanted a life free of demons and she wanted to give it to them.

Deep in her thoughts, Persia did not notice the demon shimmering into her room just before her. He had curly black hair that fell around his neck, fairly tanned, and stunning gray eyes. He silently walked closer to her, placing his legs on either side of her right leg. He then leaned down, placing his hands on either side of Persia's head.

Noting the weight difference, Persia snapped her eyes open in panic only to roll her eyes, a playful smile on her lips.

"I would say that I'm glad to see you but it's been two weeks since you last visited me." She told him in a hurt yet irritated tone.

The demon leaned down to kiss her but Persia moved her head to the left, the demon kissing her cheek instead. He paused with a mock look, a smile of his own on his lips.

"You know how dangerous it is for me to visit you." He said in his British accent, looking down at the witch.

Persia sighed, looking up at the demon. "Yes, I know… I'm sorry."

The demon smirked seductively at her. "I know a better way for you to apologize."

Persia raised an eyebrow but let the demon brushed his lips over hers. Before he could go deeper, a child's voice interrupted them.

"Persia?" The voice of Rachel—Phoebe's youngest daughter—echoed a few ways from Persia's bedroom.

Persia squeaked and pushed the demon to the side. He falls over the bed but shimmered out before he hit the floor and seconds before a seven year old Rachel entered Persia's room.

"Persia?" Rachel asked, as the said woman quickly sat up on her bed.

"What's up, Rach?" Persia asked, trying to hold back her quivering voice.

"Paris told me that I can't be my mommy's daughter because I have the power to Astral Project." Rachel sniffs, holding her stuff animal to her. "She says that my mommy adopted me." The seven year old was ready to start crying at any moment now.

"Not again," Persia said under her breath. "Paris! We're gonna have a serious talk young lady!" Persia yelled out before looking at her young cousin.

She slid off her bed and sat on her knees so she was eye level with the younger child.

"Your mommy really _is_ your mommy, okay sweetie? Don't listen to Paris. The reason you have Astral Projection is because when your Aunt Pru died her powers scattered to the next generation." Persia smiled as Rachel gave her a confused look. "_Meaning_ that instead of Aunt Pru's powers going to your mommy or one of you aunt's it would have gone to _their_ children. And you were special enough to receive it."

Rachel smiled and hugged Persia. "Thank you," And she left, closing the door behind her.

Persia stood as the demon shimmered behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"You're really great with kids, you know." He stated the obvious.

Persia smiled, placing her hands on top of his. "You know that I'm waiting until I get married, Nomed." She told him softly.

The demon known as Nomed sighed inaudibly, kissing the side of the witch's hair.

"I know, and I'll wait forever, you know this." He told her softly.

Persia closed her eyes to hold back her tears before turning in his arms and wrapping her own around his waist. She placed her head on his chest as she was too short to reach his shoulders.

"I want to tell them, Nomed, but I _can't_." She said with some difficulties as she couldn't think of the right words to tell him. "My aunt's, even my _mother_, have dated demons before, some without their knowledge. Phoebe dated Cole, who was doing great until he took in the source into his body and became the source himself. Demons and witches just aren't supposed to be together because it can't work out."

Persia shook her head but Nomed only held the woman tighter, placing his chin on top of her head.

"Like I said, Angelic, I'll wait forever for you." He told her, saying the meaning of her name. "And we will _make_ it work, I promise you." He moved a bit back, looking down at her. "Your aunt and her husband made it work, and he was Whitelighter before."

Persia nodded, and hugs Nomed, who places his chin on top of her head again. They stood there for a few more minutes with each others arms around one another before Persia finally takes a step back; looking up at the demon she had fallen in love.

"I better go before my aunt's start to wonder about me."

Nomed kissed her before letting his lips linger on her own. "I heard the rumors, Angelic, and I want you to wait before you do anything drastic."

Persia frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? What rumors?"

"That the demon Gurando has somehow traveled back in time to kill the Charmed Ones," He shook his head, brining up his right hand to caress her cheek. "I'll go and find out what era he exactly went to. I'll do anything to stop him from killing the Charmed Ones."

Persia smiled shadow-ly, looking into Nomed's gray eyes. "And why is that?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

Nomed smiled, swaying them a bit from side to side. "So you can be born and we can be together."

"It is so weird for me to hear such words coming from a demon that—although helped my aunt's during the time a great threat rose fourteen years ago—wanted to kill my aunt's." She said with a teasing smile.

Nomed smirked. "Aye, but that was before I met you, and I changed my ways."

"Persia?" Piper's voice said worriedly as she knocked on the door.

Persia looked at her door in fear before turning to Nomed, who quickly kissed her deeply before shimmering out. Calming her beating heart, the young witch walked over to the door and opened it to a concern Piper.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again." She lied, shrugging her shoulders. "Let's get this over with, huh?"

And she walked past her oldest aunt, Piper walking slightly behind her.

"Oh, and you might want to talk with Paris," Persia said, looking over her shoulder. "She told Rachel that she was adopted because she wasn't supposed to have the power to Astral Project."

Piper sighed in frustration. "I don't know what to do with that girl anymore. I swear I just want to send her off… _somewhere_!"

The two witches entered the attic, Phoebe was behind the podium with a pen and notepad, Paige was over by the table on Phoebe's right, adding any ingredients to the potion she was making, and Leo was looking out of the stained glass windows, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong _now_?" Piper asked, walking over to her husband.

Persia shook her head and walked over to Phoebe and Paige, wondering if she could help… or stall them a bit. She trusted Nomed, and if he asked her to wait until his return then Persia would wait.

"I don't like that Bianca." Leo stated as Piper stood next to him. "She wasn't good for Chris when we first met her and I don't think she's good for him _now_."

The other two sisters and Persia tuned the married couple off, having heard this conversation over and over again before. Phoebe, re-reading the spell she was writing to bring the demon back from time, tilted her head to the side, Persia knowing the gesture and readied herself for the question.

"Why didn't you tell us about the demon going back in time?"

Persia sighed, picking up some thyme and breaking it in to smaller pieces. "Because I didn't want to worry you guys. Gurando is my demon and I can take care of him."

"Persia," Paige looked to the younger woman. "You're _family_ and it's only natural that we help you out."

Before the young witch could say a word, Piper spoke up loudly as she walked over to them.

"Okay, tell me what you got. I want to get this demon before he gets one of our ancestors and we cease to exist!"

Persia started to panic as Nomed has yet to return and looks over to Phoebe, tilting her head to the side to read the spell she wrote.

"I almost got the spell done but I'm still having some trouble with it." Phoebe said with a shake of her head.

Piper nodded in approval and looked over to the younger sister. "Paige?"

"This potion is our strongest yet." Paige said, filling up several vials just in case.

Piper nods her head once. "Good, we're making good progress. And all before dinner!"

"Wait," Persia suddenly said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I… remember Adam telling me about a potion going with the spell." The sisters frown in confusion, looking to one another. "I mean… we don't really have a spell to open portals, so…" Persia said slowly, trailing her sentence.

The sisters titled her head in thought and turned to Leo as a last resort. Noting this, Leo shrug, raising an eyebrow at Persia.

"That's true and only a few have done so but it's never really been tried before." He told them.

Piper sighed as Phoebe patted her arm sympathetically. Persia looked around them and spoke up before anyone could start giving ideas.

"Why don't I do the potion this time? This way you guys can rest a bit." Persia shrugged her shoulders, hoping that this would stall them long enough for Nomed to return.

"Okay, just call us when you're done." Paige said, already walking towards the door.

Everyone followed, Persia sighing in relief. She turned to the cauldron three quarters full of the potion to destroy Gurando, and just begun to add whatever she thought would be necessary.

'_A potion to open a portal, what the hell was I thinking!'_ Persia scolded herself. _'At least they fell for it… I hope.'_

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—Downstairs—

"There's something that she's not telling us." Phoebe said once they were downstairs.

Piper sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah, I felt it too but let's give her time for her to tell us." She suggested.

"She's afraid," Rachel whispered, walking from the dinning room.

The adults frown as Phoebe kneeled before her daughter. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Persia, she's afraid to tell you her secret because you all might get mad at her."

Paige looked at Piper, who looked to Leo. They turned to Phoebe, who was holding her youngest daughter by the shoulders.

"Do you know her secret, Rachel?" Phoebe asked slowly.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, but I can't say anything because she will get mad at me for reading her mind."

Phoebe opened her mouth but couldn't say a response. She sighed softly, turning to her sisters and brother-in-law, not knowing what to do.

"Then we'll just have to wait." Leo told them, not knowing what else to say.

"Great." Piper muttered, rubbing her forehead.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—Attic—

A couple of hours later, the four adults, Wyatt, and Chris were up in the attic, going over the spell once again. Persia was getting desperate. She doesn't know how else to stall them since Nomed has yet to return for the information she desperately needed. Persia even felt several eyes on her, making her even more nervous and not noticing what she was throwing into the potion (which could be _very_ dangerous).

Picking up a small amount of rosemary, Persia threw it into the cauldron, making it explode, the smoke rising thickly. Persia coughed, waving her hand in front of her to rid the smoke from her nose and mouth.

"I guess it's done." Paige said, the group walking over to her.

But a whistling sound was heard behind the young woman, making Persia, her aunts, and cousins turned to see a blue round swirling vortex. The wind started to pick up and Persia's feet were grabbed by an invisible force, pushing her forward then making her fall on to her back, just missing the edge of the table.

She cried out in pain but it suddenly became a cry for help, as she frantically tried to hold on to something. Persia was able to turn on to her stomach, her nails scratching the floor boards beneath her. The sisters, Wyatt, and Chris all ran towards Persia, Piper and Chris took hold each of Persia's arms, trying to pull her away from the vortex.

"Don't you dare let me go, damn it!" Persia cried, her feet flying behind her as the invisible force picked her body up from the ground.

"What the hell is this thing?" Paige cried over the sound of the rushing air, holding on to Piper.

Wyatt shook his head, holding on to his brother, while Phoebe held on to Piper alongside Paige.

"It looks like a vortex of some kind!" Wyatt told her.

Before the family knew it, they were all thrown back, Persia screaming as she was sucked into the vortex, failing her arms before her.

"Persia!" Piper cried, reaching out a hand to get her just as the vortex closed behind her niece. "Damn it!"

**A/N: Thank you _Second Star to the Left _for reviewing. Hopefully I'll get more. I also hoped that you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

'**_Italics' _ Thoughts**

"**Bold" Spells**

**Bold and Italic Visions**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3**

—1734, Tortuga—

Everyone was having a grand time—though that's not really new since in Tortuga you _always_ have a grand time—all in their own little worlds getting drunk and having some kind of pleasure from one of the whores working in _The Faithful Bride_. But everything and everyone slowly froze until nothing moved no more. Not a sound was heard from inside the tavern or outside to the street that was usually noisy. Then the rushing of air was suddenly heard, but no one was able to witness this.

Inside the filthy kitchen of the tavern, the blue vortex's opened up in the ceiling. Over the rushing air the screaming of a present day witch could be heard. Persia fell five feet from the ground and landed hard on her back on the cold, dirty ground, making her cry out in pain. Once she was out of the vortex's, it immediately closed and everything unfroze, everyone going on as though nothing happened, the noises becoming loud in the woman's ears.

Persia sighed and looked up to her right to see a woman with too much make-up, a _very_ low cut green dress, and a man in a dirty white shirt and dirty brown pants, kissing (or from Persia's point of view, sucking each other's faces) on top of a table. Grimacing, Persia stood and started to dust herself only to stop, her eyes going wide at the clothing she was now wearing.

She wore a very low cut dark red dress, her hair down and in curls. Persia quickly turned, grabbed a knife from the counter, and checked her reflection. She sighed in relief that she still wore the little make-up she had on before she got sucked into the vortex. Putting down the knife, Persia picked up the bottom of the dress slightly and walked forward. She pushed the swinging door slightly to look around the other side.

It was a dirty bar with many men wearing the same thing as the man in the kitchen (she presumed the room she was in was in fact a kitchen) but some of them weren't as dirty but weren't clean either. She also saw women in the same outfits as hers in different colors and way too much make-up as the woman in the kitchen. The women were all either sitting on the men's lap, kissing, talking, laughing, drinking, or standing around calling to men.

Some men were huddled around talking or playing cards or some kind of game. And from where she could see, a large group of both men and women sat in front of a man with a tri corner hat on his head as he talked away, his hands moving out in front of him weirdly as he explained something.

Not wanting to stay in the uncomfortable dress and, as she noticed as she couldn't breathe, corset, Persia walked forward, the door swinging behind her as she let it go. She scanned the crowd, quickly looking for someone who was her size so she can take their clothes. Seeing a man about the same size as her towards the middle of the bar, Persia put on her best fake smile that could pass to innocent looking and walked towards the poor unsuspecting man.

But before she could even step into the crowd, someone took hold of her left arm. Persia cried out in protest, turning to the person who took hold of her only to smile widely. He wasn't supposed to be here since he didn't know that she was gone. Besides, it was only a few seconds that she had just arrived. But then again, time travel _was_ difficult to comprehend.

"Adam!? What are you doing here?" Persia asked confused and relief.

Adam looked around before leading Persia up the stairs on the left to the bedrooms upstairs for the whores and their clients. He quickly walked into an empty room, closing the door behind him. He turned to the confused girl, shrugging at her.

"Demons roam here freely," He whispered, quickly walking over to the desk on the other side of the dark room, next to the window. "They can't know that you've come to stop the demon from killing your great—great—great—great—grandmother." Adam took out some clothing from the pack on the desk and turned over to Persia, tossing it to them. "I thought you would be more comfortable in theses."

Persia smiled at Adam, who turned his back on her for some privacy, and began to undo the uncomfortable dress and corset. She dropped the unwanted clothing on to the floor with a dull thud, looking down at the petticoat. Not wanting to wear that either, she unbutton it but held the cotton cloth to her form.

"Hey could you orb me some underwear?" She asked her Whitelighter.

Adam blushed but Persia couldn't see it. "I can orb you some underwear, but the bra I can't."

"Fine but orb me something that will cover my... humph." Persia cleared her throat.

Blushing deeper, Adam moved his arms behind his back and orbed a pair of panties and a leather strap. Taking hold of them, Persia proceeded to change.

"So what the hell exactly happened? Where am I and _why_ am I here? And why are you here if I just arrived?"

"It's the year 1734 and your on a island called Tortuga—a pirate's haven. They come for whores and rum." Adam told her. "And I'll have to explain why we're both here somewhere more… secluded."

Persia pulled on the black pants, tying the dark blue sash around her hips to keep the pants up. She pulled a black tunic over the leather strap covering her breasts and sighed.

"You can turn around now." She told her Whitelighter.

Adam did so, handing his charge a black bandana which he took out from the pack as well. Persia gratefully took the bandana and let down her curled hair from the many pins and let her hair flow down her back, the ends still curled. She shoves her left hand through her hair a couple of times to free it from the curls and tied the bandana on. Next, Adam hands her a belt with a sheathed sword attached, the young woman quickly placing it around her waist loosely. The left side hangs down her hip from the weight of the sword.

Persia also took a pistol from Adam and tucked it behind her sash and pants, covering it with her shirt. She then sat down on the bed and pulled on a pair of black heeled boots that went up to mid-calf, the tops folded back down. Next, she takes hold of the offered black eyeliner and compact mirror to redo the black eyeliner around her eyes, but this time giving it a more exotic look by having the eyeliner move away from the corner of her eyes and give a small wisp upwards.

Standing, Persia took the black long coat from Adam and put it on, placing the eyeliner and compact in the front pockets. Smiling, Persia looked to Adam with her hands held out and gave a small twirl. Adam chuckled, nodding his head in approval.

"Where exactly is Tortuga?" Persia asked confused.

Adam smiled and opened his arms wide open. "Welcome ta the Caribbean luv!"

Persia laughed, shaking her head at the angel before her. "Now that we got that down… where do we go from here, Adam?" She asked, walking towards the door.

"That, _Angelic_, is up to you." He told her, saying the meaning of her name.

Persia looked back at Adam, her hand on the door knob. "I guess that means I can't use my real name here." It was more of a statement then a question.

Adam shook his head. "No, remember it was Gurando that traveled back in time."

Persia smirked, opening the door. "Then please call me Nerina."

Adam frown, walking after his charge. "What does that mean?"

"Sea Nymph in Greek." She told him without turning around.

Walking down the stairs, Persia once again looks about her surroundings, raising an eyebrow at a drunken pirate and a whore walking past her. She takes the black three corner hat from the pirate and put it on, fitting her head just right.

"Where to, _Nerina_?" Adam whispers next to her left ear, amused at what she just did.

Persia starts to walk towards the entrance, keeping a sharp eye out for the demon Gurando.

"Some place quiet." She replies, keeping eye contact to a shadowed pirate talking to a group of other pirates and whores.

It was the same one she saw earlier with his hands moving widely around. He curiously looked at her, but gave Persia his famous grin. Persia gave him no emotion whatsoever, just merely raised an eyebrow at his action. She turned from him, however, as she and Adam walked out into the even nosier streets of Tortuga. The young woman looks up to her Whitelighter, disgusted of this town.

"You know this island better then me, where is the safest place we can go?" Persia asked her Whitelighter.

Adam looked around, his eyebrows raised. "There's only one place we can go, come on."

Adam led her over to an empty alley way and took Persia's hand. Looking around to make sure no one was looking there way, he orbed out.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—Present—

Piper threw page after page in the _Book of Shadows_ angrily, trying to find a way to bring her only niece linked to Prudence back from wherever the vortex took her. Phoebe and Wyatt were trying to figure out what Persia had been putting into the potion while Chris was pacing about the attic. Leo had been sent downstairs to take care of the younger children, making sure that they haven't done much damage.

"I—I—I don't understand!" Piper cried, slamming the book shut. "What the hell happened? How did that portal open if we didn't say a damn spell?"

"Who knows," Chris muttered, ceasing his pacing to face his mother.

"Will, Persia put a _lot_ of ingredients into this potion." Phoebe announced with a shake of her head. "I don't know _how_ much, nor do I know what she put."

Piper placed her hands to her face and gave a small cry before brushing back her hair from her face, looking down at the book. Paige suddenly orbed in, looking as though she can snap at anyone at any given moment.

"The Elders wouldn't tell me where she went because it wasn't their doing." Paige sighed, looking at her sisters. "But they did say that she is safe."

Phoebe shook her head with an annoyed look. "They didn't say _anything_ about how to get her back?"

"Yeah," Paige said just as annoyed. "_We_ have to figure out what was put into the potion."

Wyatt looked up to the ceiling. "Adam! Adam, get your ass down here, we need your help!" The group waited but no one orbed down yet. "Adam!" Wyatt yelled.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—Past—

A drunken pirate walked unstable down the beach, a bottle of rum in his hand. He was singing rather off key, his words slurred very terrible that you couldn't understand a thing he was singing. The man suddenly stumbled to a stop as the combination of blue and white lights shimmered a few feet in front of him. The lights then took form of a man and a woman, the lights disappearing. The pirate looked at the bottle then back to the two figures before tipping back his head with the bottle of rum to his lips and passing out backwards on to the sand.

Adam and Persia looked at the pirate, glad that he was drunk. But Persia couldn't help but laugh, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Okay," Persia said slowly, after calming down. She looked around the dark beach. "How far off are we from the town?"

"A mile or so," Adam replied.

Persia nodded and plopped herself down on the soft sand, looking up at the clouded sky.

"Start telling me why we are both here and how the hell were you able to come just as I left present day?"

Adam sighed and started pacing back and forth in front of her. "Will… The Elders knew that you weren't able to bring back the Gurando from the past so _you_ had to go to the era he went in able to kill him before he killed the witch pirate that would conceive the Charmed Ones in the future."

"So I have to protect this witch pirate?" Persia asked. "Who's my great—great—whatever—great grandmother?"

Adam nodded, "Yes and her lover too."

"How were you able to travel back in time?" Persia questioned curiously. "And how did you know that I was going to be in this year and place?"

"There's a hall full of doors on either side and if we're looking for a specific witch, all we have to do is call out the name and the hall will swing past until the door the witch we're looking for is in." Adam shrug his shoulders. "It took me to the place when you were going to end up and where just an hour I sense you were gone."

Persia fell back on to her elbows. "How will I be able to tell who my great—_ancestor_ is?" She asked, getting down to business.

Adam stopped his pacing and kneeled in front of the young Halliwell, placing his hands on her knees.

"You would know… And a demon is supposed to be attacking your ancestor I believe, if I have my facts right, tonight."

Persia nodded but stared out into the dark waters, it's black waves getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Where is she going to get attack?" She asked, looking to her Whitelighter.

Adam smiled and stood, holding out his hand for Persia to take. The witch grabbed his hand, Adam easily pulling her up.

"Near the docks, I think." Adam said as he started to lead Persia to the right, walking over the unconscious drunken pirate. "According to my sources, the witch is going to be attacked by a demon near the docks as soon as the clouds pass so that the moon shine won't hit the ground."

"What kind of demon is this?" Persia asked curiously.

"Don't know, my source couldn't tell me."

The duo continued their way in silence, Persia wondering how to stay close to the witch pirate. As they grew closer to the town, Persia saw a woman running from the docks and up the hill, yelling.

"Ana! Ana! The warlock! He came back!" She yelled.

Persia looked up to see the clouds part just in time. She and Adam looked at each other.

"That was easy!" She said before she and Adam took off. "Too bad you were off by the demon!"

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

—_The Faithful Bride_—

Anamaria shook her head as she listened to her captain talk of a story that is true but told to be more exciting and unrealistic to those who don't know the truth. The woman pirate looked over the man beside her, admiring his beauty, knowledge, and style.

He had long brown dreadlocks with beads for decoration. It was held back with a red bandana with a bone in it and a three cornered hat. He wore a white tunic that showed a little of his chest and a worn out blue vest over it, opened. Her captain also wore faded britches and worn out boots. He had a mustache and a goatee which was split in two braids. His brown eyes were deep and rich, twinkling with much amusement and mischief.

Anamaria shook her head, drinking some of her rum as her captain almost finished with his story. Captain Jack Sparrow, the most famous and fearsome pirate of all of the Caribbean's, as well as other places that he has been too. He was mostly famous for sleeping around with so many women as he sailed from island to island, trading goods, stealing goods, visiting old friends, and trying to get his ship back. He was also famous for his pride and joy, _The Black Pearl_. It was only a year ago that Jack has gotten his ship back from his ex-crew member, Barbossa.

Sighing, the woman pirate drank the last of her rum before standing up. "I'mma gonna go an' stay wit the ship, Cap'ain." She said after Jack was finished telling his story. "I doubt tha' Johnson an' Eric can take care o' 'er as well as I can. An' me sis won't be able ta hold 'em long."

Jack looked up at his second mate with the smile that always seemed to be hiding something that others don't know.

"Aye, Ana, an' make sure those two aren't just lazying 'round."

Anamaria rolled her eyes "Aye Cap'ain."

Anamaria swiftly walked out of the tavern. Sighing into the noisy town, the woman pirate turned left and down towards the docks, wanting to be alone for a while. She hated keeping secrets from her captain, who has become a great friend over the years she knew him. But Anamaria was scared of Jack and the rest of the crew's reaction when they find out her and her sisters secret.

Now walking down the hill down to the docks, the clouds part and Anamaria sees her sister running from the docks and up the hill towards her.

"Crystal, why aren't ye wit the ship?" Anamaria yelled down to her sister.

"Ana!" Crystal panted fearfully. "Ana! The warlock!! He came back!" She yelled, running as fast as she can.

Anamaria was about to run down when a tall man shimmered in front of Crystal, who came to an abrupt halt, her eyes wide.

"Crystal!" Anamaria cried in panic. "Run, damn it!" Anamaria yelled, running down the hill.

But before Crystal could do anything, the warlock took her by the neck, lifting her up from the ground. With his left hand, the man made a blue electric ball, smiling evilly at the woman.

"Now the Charmed Ones won't live." He snarled, throwing the woman towards the docks.

"No! Crystal!"

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

'**_Italics' _Thoughts**

"**Bold" Spells**

**Bold and Italic Visions**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 4**

The warlock let the electric ball go, quickly rushing towards it's target. But the attack was canceled when a fire ball hit it, confusing the warlock and Anamaria. The warlock's eyes widen as Anamaria came to a halt in her running, wondering what happened. Her sister wasn't around the ground, and no one was around who could have canceled that attack… or so she thought.

"Where'd she go?" The warlock yelled angrily, looking around the ground fever-ly, the clouds covering the moon once more.

"The witch is safe." A female voice said from the darkness. "But I won't promise the same thing for you."

The warlock looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Show yourself!" He demanded, getting nervous.

"Alright."

The warlock was startled as the voice came from behind him, and turned around to meet piercing green eyes that held much amusement and hatred. Her hands were barely pressed against the warlock's chest.

"I'd say this is goodbye." She said with a tilt of her head.

And with that, the witch's hands formed two flames that were made into one and were thrown into the warlock's chest. He yelled in pain as he quickly caught fire, moving around to put it out but it was too late. The fire already consumed him and he blew up into ashes, which fell upon the ground.

Anamaria watched the whole scene, not knowing what to make of this. The witch before her put her arms down to her side and turned, smiling at her just as the clouds moved away from the moon once more. Anamaria saw that the girl had light brown hair that was down in curls and held back by a black bandana, a hat almost similar to her captain upon her head.

"Where's me sister?" Anamaria commanded, her eyes narrowing in distrust.

"I'mma here sis."

Anamaria turned around to see her sister coming from the woods and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"'Ow the hell did ye get out o' there so quickly?"

Crystal smiled, moving out of her sister's embrace and looked back at Adam. "He saved me."

Adam smiled. "It was nothing, really."

Crystal looked at Persia. "An' thank ye fo' canceling tha' attack."

Persia waved a hand at Crystal. "It was nothing. I knew you were a witch when you were yelling that the warlock came back." She shrugged. "So I figured it was safe for me to use my power to destroy him."

Crystal smiled nervously, sensing the glare coming from her sister. "The names Crystal Paloma Escalante an' this be me older sister, Anamaria Paulina Escalante."

"_Don't say my middle name_!" Anamaria hissed, glaring at her sister.

Adam walked around the two sisters and next to a panicking Persia. She leaned next to the angel and whispered almost anxious at him as the two sisters started bickering about the whole middle name.

"They both have a name with a P! Which one am I suppose to guard?"

Adam scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember the name."

Persia growled at the back of her throat, looking back at the sisters. She smiled forcefully back at the two woman who have stopped their bickering.

"Wha' can we do ta repay ye both?" Anamaria asked, crossing her arms.

"Will, we need passage to… Damn, what's that port called again, _Adam_?" Persia said sweetly, hoping that her Whitelighter at _least_ knows a port in this era.

Adam tapped his forehead, trying to remember what his sources told him of this time. He snapped his fingers, looking at the pirate witches.

"_Port Royal_."

Persia smiled. "Yeah, that's it, _Port Royal_. We have a family member down there and we're going to visit them. This is our first time." She added as she noted the confusion from the sisters.

Crystal looked at her sister. "Didn' Cap'ain say we were sailin' down ta _Port Royal_ fo' the wedding o' Will an' Elizabeth?"

"Ya, I think so." Anamaria said in a distant voice, trying to figure out if they could trust these two.

"Oh! My names Nernia Ha-Harris," Persia smiled, almost saying her true surname. "And this is Adam Wells, my Whitelighter."

"Nice ta meet ya both." Crystal said with a smile.

"Wha's a Whitelighter?" Anamaria asked confused.

Persia furrowed her eyebrows as she looked from Adam to the sisters. "You guys don't know what a Whitelighter is?"

They both shook their head, just as confused. Persia nodded, looking to Adam to tell them what exactly a Whitelighter was.

"Will, a Whitelighter is a type of guardian angel, _kinda_." Adam sighed; never had he liked explaining what he was. "We help guide witches when they receive their powers and heal them when they are in danger or they have been attack by a demon." He looked at Persia. "But I forgot that Whitelighter's in this time don't show their faces or powers in public, not even to their charges." He whispered the last part.

"They also help future Whitelighter's to-be so they won't lose track of their path to do good." Persia finished for him. "And orb you places that you need to get to faster."

The sisters nodded, surprise to hear some more knowledge, although Crystal has been a witch for seven years as Anamaria has been one for twelve years.

"Let's get back ta the ship an' talk." Anamaria suggested. "The Cap'ain won't be back till a few 'ours later, if we're lucky." She told them, leading the group down to the docks.

As they made their way towards the end of the docks, they saw only one pure black ship with black sails docked, which Persia and Adam noted that they were heading. They both were in awe at the ship's beauty as it looked menacing at the same time.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Persia whispered, following the pirates up the plank.

"Aye, tha' she is." Crystal whispered, smiling as she and her sister looked around the deck.

"Johnson! Eric! Where the bloody devil ar' ye two?" Anamaria yelled, hands on hips.

"Rite 'ere Ana." A man said, walking towards them, rubbing his head.

"Wha' 'appened?" Another asked, also rubbing his head.

"Bloody been drinking too much again!" Anamaria scolded, though she knew that was probably not true.

Both of the pirate's eyes widen. "Yer not gonna tell Cap'ain, ar' ye?"

"Please don' tell the Cap'ain!"

Anamaria smirked. "Fine, but ye both 'ave ta do me work fo' two whole months."

"Fine." They said, both looking down sheepishly.

"Stay guard up in front. We're taking the rear."

Anamaria lead the group up a few stairs to the right and up to where the wheel was held. The woman pirate sat up on the railing that faced the front of the ship, as Persia sat up on the side facing the town. The other two just settled into sitting on the floor, Crystal next to her sister and Adam close to his charge, leaning back on his hands.

"So 'ow'd ye two ended up 'ere in Tortuga?" Crystal questioned, her back up against the railing.

"Shipwrecked." The two said at the same time, grateful that they were thinking the same thing.

Anamaria raised an eyebrow. "Why don' yer Whitelighter just orbed ye both ta Port Royal?"

"Too far," Adam said a bit quickly. "_And_ I'm not too familiar with the Caribbean's as the New England towns." He lied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ah, explains the strange accents an' talking'." Crystal said, nodding her head at them.

"Yeah. So… do you think your captain will let us take passage to _Port Royal_?" Persia asked, raising her right knee on to the railing and leaning on it, her arms circling about it.

"Now, why would I do tha'?" A very slurred, drunken voice said behind them.

The group all turned around to see Jack Sparrow standing at the top of the stairs, an eyebrow raised. Anamaria jumped off the railing as Crystal quickly stood up. Adam slowly stood, walking next to Persia in protectiveness.

"Cap'ain, they were shipwreck an' they need passage ta _Port Royal_." Crystal said quickly, nervously wringing her hands together.

"An' tha' would be me problem, _'ow_?" Jack asked, his hands moving about in front of him.

Persia frowned as she remembered those hands gestures back in the tavern she and Adam were in. She looked up to meet his eyes, only to be taken back to see him staring back at her with curiosity. She held back a smile and just grinned at him, Jack grinning back.

"Cap'ain," Anamaria tried. "She saved me sis from a couple o' men. The least _I_ can do was give 'em something in return. An' since they need passage, I was wondering if it would be all right wit ye?" She explained, knowing Jack couldn't say no to a pretty woman.

Jack walked forward, his hips moving in way one would look when the ship was moving, and looked at the two strangers aboard his beloved ship. He eyed them with narrowed eyes, noting that Persia has yet to get down from the railing. But he approved of her courage since she wasn't intimidated by his narrowed look. He suddenly smiled and opened his arms wide open, something Adam did back in the room of the tavern to Persia.

"Welcome aboard me beloved ship, _The Black Pearl_."

Adam smiled as Persia nodded, looking around the deck with much more admiration. Her grin turned into a small smile.

"The name suits her." She said, Jack smiling widely.

She looked over to the captain with her smile and turned to her Whitelighter, tapping him on the shoulder to move and. She jumped on to the ground, holding out her hand at the strange captain before her.

"Thank you, Captain, for the passage to _Port Royal_." Jack shook the girl's hand, smiling his charming smile. "You don't know how much it means to us."

Adam had the urged to roll his eyes but restrained himself to doing so; afraid of getting them even more suspicious by his foolish gesture.

"Not a problem luv. Anythin' fo' a beautiful lass as yerself." He told her, turning her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly as he bowed somewhat.

Persia smiled uncomfortably, quickly taking her hand back before stepping next to Adam. Jack frown for a second as he stood straight back up before he continue to smile falsely at everyone. Anamaria coughed, trying to hold back her laughter. Jack glared at her before looking back at the newcomers before him.

"Will, sleepin' arrangements should be made." The captain said, clapping his hands in a prayer fashion. "The whelp can sleep wit the crew," Adam glared at him for the nickname but didn't say a word. "As fo' the lass… Anamaria and Crystal don' have enough room fo' ye, I sure ain't lettin' ye sleep wit the crew," Jack looked at Adam. "No matter _how_ strong the whelp is. The men can become lustfully afta several weeks out at sea, an' it's a month journey ta Port Royal, dependin' on the weather as well." He told her, looking from Adam.

"So where do you suggest I sleep, Captain? Up in the crows nest?" Persia tried to hold back her sarcasm but she just couldn't.

Jack merely smiled. "The only safe place fo' ye would be me cabin."

Persia raised an eyebrow. "So you will be willing to give up _your_ cabin for me, and sleep with your crew?"

Jack's smile widen, "No, no, no! I said ye would be safe in me cabin, wit me!" Jack said all too happily.

"I don't think so!" Adam said, shaking his head.

Persia put a hand on the angel's arm. "No, it's okay. If it's the only safe place for me, then so be it." Jack smiled in triumphant.

"But—!"

Adam was about to argue but the young witch walked in front of Adam, whispering so he would only hear.

"I can always freeze him when he tries something." Persia smiled at him. "Don't think that Piper didn't get _all_ of her powers back when our powers were swamp around."

Sighing in defeat, Adam nodded. Persia smiled and turned to the curious captain who had a raised eyebrow.

"So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow mornin'." Jack said, smiling.

"How long will it take to reach _Port Royal_?" Adam asked.

Jack moved his head from side to side. "'Bout… two weeks or so, dependin' on the winds."

'_This is going to be an interesting voyage.'_ Both Persia and Adam thought, looking to one another.

They then both raised an eyebrow as Jack, once again, claps his hands together in a prayer-like fashion, smiling widely at the two of them.

"Now, since ye two would be stayin' upon me pride an' joy, I'll give ye both the grand tour! Ana, Crystal, stand guard!"

"Aye Cap'ain." The sisters replied in unison.

So Jack started the tour from the bottom to the top. He constantly flirted with Persia, much to Adam's annoyance, and explained what each room represented and how to load the canons if they were ever to be engaging in battle. During the kitchen tour, Jack tried to kill a couple of rats with a pot that was on a table.

When both Persia and Adam looked at the captain with a bemused eyebrow raised, smiling down at him (Persia mostly at the wonderful view she gotten), Jack simply shrugged, saying, "Even the best ships have rat problems." Finally, the tour came to a stop, much relief of the two future witch and angle.

They were up on deck, Jack stroking the wheel lovingly, smiling around the deck. It was late into the night and neither Adam or Persia showed much tiredness. Though, they did need to talk of their little situation now that they had passage aboard with Persia's ancestor.

"Do ye two kno' 'ow ta work on a ship?" Jack suddenly asked.

"I don't," Persia looked at Adam. "You?"

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, I was a re—aahh." Adam trialed off, forgetting that he was on a pirate ship. "My father was a merchant, he sometimes took me along in my teen years." He said quickly.

Persia only nodded, frowning at Adam's hesitation as Jack looked suspiciously at him. Suddenly, the Whitelighter got a ringing in his ear and heard Wyatt's voice calling out to him.

"Uh-oh," He muttered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wha', ye lose somethin'?" Jack asked.

Persia saw the panic look Adam gave her, making her frown even more in confusion at her Whitelighter, wondering what was wrong with him.

"What is it?" She asked.

Adam opened his mouth, trying to figure out a way to tell Persia without the others knowing what he was talking about. He knew that Persia could freeze the captain and the pirate members but Anamaria and Crystal wouldn't freeze because they're witches too. But they couldn't know that they were from the future and Persia possibly being their heir.

"Adam!" Persia nearly screeched.

Adam blinked out of his thoughts and looked at his charge. "Uh… Wyatt." Was all he was able to say.

Persia shook her head at him. "What about—" Adam pointed to his head and it suddenly dawned to her. "Ooh… Oh!" She cried, her eyes going wide.

Jack looked back and forth between the two newcomers, confused written on his face.

"Ye two are odd ones, ye kno'." He told them with a weird look their way.

Persia chuckled nervously before looking at Jack. "Captain,"—Jack smiled as someone finally remembered his title before his name—"Adam has a bit of trouble with his…" Persia looked at him. "_Head._"

"His 'ead?" Jack asked even more confused.

Persia looked at him, nodding. "Yes, you see, if he doesn't get sleep soon he would be a little…"

She trailed off, brining her left forefinger up to her head and moving it clockwise to indicate her meaning, whistling just in case the pirate captain didn't figure it out. Jack's mouth rounded to an 'o' shape, understanding her gesture.

"So if you don't mind, may we go get some sleep? Or do I have to wait until you're tired?"

"No, no, ye can go ta me cabin an' sleep. Ye remember where it tis?" Persia nodded, walking down the steps, Adam following. "And ye remember where the crew's cabin is, Whelp?"

Adam smiled, holding up a hand at him, walking towards the front of the main mast where a staircase leading to the levels below was held. Nodding to himself, Jack turned to Anamaria and Crystal before looking back at the Whitelighter and witch.

"Once we out ta sea, I'll find ye both somethin' ta do as ye wont be travelin' wit us fo' free." Jack grinned cheekily at Persia who was on deck and ready to go into the cabin. "Unless, lass, ye be willin'ly ta—"

Persia interrupted, walking towards the double doors beneath where the wheel was held.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Captain." Persia smirked at him. "Goodnight."

Jack continued to grin as the duo disappeared. "We'll see 'bout tha'."

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

'_**Italics' **_**= Thoughts**

"**Bold" = Spells**

**Bold and Italic = Visions**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5**

—Present—

Wyatt frowned, wondering why Adam wasn't answering his calls. He yelled out once more but still did not get a response. He looked to his family, all concerned as well.

"Why isn't Adam answering your calls?" Phoebe asked before looking to Leo. "Why isn't Adam answering Wyatt's calls?"

Leo shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know! There shouldn't be a reason why he isn't coming." He told them as calmly as he could, "Unless the Elders are keeping him from coming."

Paige sighed. "Then I guess we should start on that potion. If not, we might never get Persia back."

Melinda, who was near the door and hearing everything that just took place, quietly turned and walked down the stairs. She ran down the hallway into the guest bedroom, which Rachel, JR, Marlina, and Arlene all sat waiting for her return. Melinda closed the door and faced her sisters and cousins.

"What's happening?" They all, but Rachel who kind of knew, asked.

"Cousin Persia's gone and they don't know if they can bring her back!" Melinda said in a hushed panic, knowing that Paris might hear them.

"She'll be back," Rachel said, standing up from one of the beds. Everyone was looking at her somewhat surprised, wondering what she knew that no one else. "Don't worry; Persia will return to us."

Leaving her cousins and sister confused, Rachel walks out of the guest room and down the stairs to go play in the sun room.

* * *

—Past, Jack's cabin—

"I don't trust him." Adam said, as soon as he orbed into the Jack's cabin.

"Why? Because he's a drunken pirate," Persia asked, holding a fireball in her right palm.

Adam watched as his charge straightening her right palm flat (the fire seemingly blazing brighter). Persia brought it close to her face and, starting from the left, blew lightly on the fire. The candles around the room were suddenly lit, the cabin now bright as it could be.

Persia turned to her Whitelighter and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay," she started calmly. "What's up with Wyatt? Was he calling you?"

Adam nodded, closing the door behind him. "Yeah but I can't go back to the present without walking through the door I came and alerting the Elders."

The young witch nodded, sighing. "Yeah, and I _need_ you to help get through this era."

Sighing again, Persia knew that they had other matters in their hands and just waved their problems with Wyatt away for now.

"Okay, we know that either Crystal, aka Paloma, or Anamaria, aka Paulina, is one of my ancestors."

Adam nodded, watching Persia walked over to a large table in the room. It was littered with maps, empty bottles, and a few clothing.

"What a slob." Persia muttered.

"You're no better at the office." Adam told the witch with a roll of his eyes.

Persia picked up a pair of breeches, a look of disgust upon her face, and she threw the breeches to the floor. She sat on a chair and put her feet on the edge of the table that had nothing on it.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked her friend. "I sure as hell don't know any relatives in, what's it called? Oh, _Port Royal_."

Adam sat in a chair next to the young witch. "We can make something up. Go around the port, then back to the beach or something and pretend to look sad because this relative died a few years back." Adam shrugged as Persia eyed him.

"You had this planned already, didn't you?" Adam smiled innocently. "Angel my ass, but that's a great idea. We'll go with that."

Adam chuckled softly. "Okay."

Persia nodded. "Now go orb to the crew's rest area before the Captain starts suspecting something. Oh! And get some information on somebody that died all ready at that port!"

Adam nodded and walked out of the cabin, Persia going back to looking around the littered cabin in disgust.

"Better start cleaning or I'll never be able to sleep tonight." She mumbled with a grimace.

She stood and begun to pick up all the empty bottles on the floor, stacking them on another table that was free of maps and other objects. It took Persia almost two hours to clean up the room, but it was finally spotless. She walked over to the bed and fell on top of it, pushing off her boots with her feet.

* * *

—Few moments earlier—

As soon as Persia and Adam walked through the door to go below, Jack turned to the two sisters who were both leaning against the railing.

"Wha' do ye two think o' 'em?"

Crystal and Anamaria looked at one another, than to their captain.

"They're good people." Crystal said truthfully.

Anamaria sighed, crossing her arms. "Aye, tha' they are. But still, somethin' 'bout 'em I just don' trust."

Jack nodded, stroking his goatee. "Aye, I felt tha' as will."

"Wha' do ye both think they can do? There's only two of 'em." Crystal said, looking between the two.

Anamaria shook her head as Jack narrowed his eyes in thought. He stopped stroking his goatee and wagged his right forefinger at them.

"We best be on our guard, as pretty as the lass be, I do think tha' whelp is up ta somethin', I can feel it in me bones." Jack suddenly smiled and clapped his hands together. "Well, I best be off. I just came fo' me…" Jack frowned. "Well, I don' kno' wha' I came fo'."

Shaking his head, the trinkets in his hair clinking together, Jack walked down the stairs and off his ship. Both Crystal and Anamaria rolled their eyes, a small smile visible upon their lips.

* * *

—Deserted Island, twenty-five miles East off the Republican island _Martinique_—

"What went _wrong_?" Gurando growled at the low level demons standing cowardly before him. "That warlock should have cornered the witch who was to bear the Charmed Ones!"

The two demons continued to look down, not knowing what to say, especially because they didn't want to get killed by a powerful low level demon from the future. The warlock was doing his job and the two demons were waiting in the shadows to ambush the witches, but something happened that none of them expected, or Gurando had predicted.

Another witch and her Whitelighter came out of nowhere, the Whitelighter saving the witch to bear the Charmed Ones. And this new witch had _physical_ powers, something that witches of this time don't even _have_. And Whitelighter's are not supposed to show their powers in public, let alone in front of their charges. Perhaps these two newcomers have _also_ come from the future, maybe to stop Gurando?

"A witch with physical powers and a Whitelighter _using_ his powers in public came to the witches rescue." The fire demon fearfully spoke.

Gurando frowned in thought. "Did she happen to freeze people or the warlock's attacks?" He asked slowly. "Or move things with her hands?"

The two demons shook their heads, the second one answering. "None of those sire, but she did use _fireballs_."

Gurando looked down at the floor in deep thought, sitting down in his chair.

"So Louinse's daughter had somehow followed me to this era," he muttered in the quiet study. "So there _is_ a rat within my Lord's ruling."

The two demons frown in confusion, wondering what Gurando was talking about. Remembering the two demons, Gurando snapped out of his thoughts and glared at them.

"Keep sight of the witch to bear the Charmed Ones and her sister. When the time comes, we'll strike, killing _anyone_ who dares step in the way."

* * *

—Next morning, _Black Pearl_—

At dawn, Jack and his crew set sail out of Tortuga and into the vast Caribbean ocean. He thought he let the two newcomers sleep a bit more, knowing it was a bit too early still. But as Adam walked up on deck, Jack was surprise to see him awake. Adam looked around to see the crew busy and walked up the stairs over to Jack.

"Yer up early whelp," Jack commented, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Yeah, I fell off the hammock as soon as you set off to sail." Adam replied, yawning.

Suddenly a scream was heard from Jack's cabin. The Captain and Adam looked at one another before Adam took off down the stairs, Jack yelling for Gibbs to take the wheel before running after Adam.

* * *

—Jack's cabin—

Persia was sleeping peacefully, liking the combination of rum, the sea, and a musky smell the sheets had. She snuggled into them further, the room cool as the curtains weren't drawn back. But her peacefulness was interrupted when the young witch felt something crawling on her arm. Snapping her eyes open and quickly sitting up, brushing the object off of her.

Looking down, the witch saw it was a big spider and began to scream. Persia scrambled out of the bed and ran over to a chair to stand on. The door was busted open to reveal Jack, Adam, and some pirate that Priscilla didn't know.

"What's wrong?" "Wha' 'appened?" Jack and Adam yelled in unison.

"You have _spiders_ in your damn _bed_!" Persia shrieked, pointing to the hand size spider walking around where Persia was just asleep.

"'Airy!"

Adam, Jack, and Persia arched an eyebrow at the strange pirate walking over to the spider. He picked the four-legged creature up, stroking the top part.

"I've been lookin' all o'er fo' ye!"

"You are _never_ coming near me with that—that… _thing_, got it!" Persia said warningly, eyeing the spider in the pirate's hand.

"Take yer spider out o' me cabin, Mitch!" Jack suddenly frowned, whirling around to look at his room, Mitch walking past him. "Who the _'ell_ cleaned me cabin?"

Persia sat on top of the table, crossing her arms. "I did. You have a problem with that, _Captain_?"

"Persia's a bit of a neat freak." Adam explained in a whisper.

Jack looked over to the girl, narrowing his eyes at her. "I think I found ye a job ta do, luv."

Persia eyed the captain wirily. Jack picked up her boots and threw them to the witch, who caught them easily.

"Put 'em on lass an' go out on deck so ye two can meet the rest o' the crew." Jack said, swaging out of his cabin with Adam behind him

Persia put one of the boots on before jumping down and walking after the Captain and Whitelighter, the witch jumping on one foot to put on the last boot. As soon as they walked on deck, Persia groaned, shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

"It's still early!" She muttered, leaning against Adam, who patted her head. "_Don't_ ever do that again, I'm no damn dog!" She growled at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Gentlemen!" Jack shouted, then in regular tone over to Anamaria and Crystal. "An' lass'." Jack looked around his crew, shouting once more. "We 'ave two scallywags tha' will be wit us until we hit Port Royal." Both Adam and Persia held up a hand. "No one touches the lass or ye will 'ave ta answer ta me!" Jack warned, looking at his men. He then smiled. "Well, get back ta work! This ship won't manage on 'er own."

Jack turned and smiled at the angel and witch. "Whelp, Anamaria and Crystal will be teachin' ye 'ow ta manage a ship." Jack nodded to the sisters, who walked forward and led Adam away, making Persia stand up straight. "An' ye lass will be doin' somethin' ye luv best."

Persia raised an eyebrow, too tired to know what he meant by that.

* * *

About noon _The Black Pearl_ was alone within the vast Caribbean Sea, a few clouds passing before the sun, cooling the hot air. Persia was on her knees and hands, scrubbing the deck with a wired brush. She was almost finished when one of the crewmembers stepped in front of her with dirty boots. Persia threw the brush into the soapy water and stood up, glaring at the still passing pirate.

"Hey, Buddy!" She yelled at him.

The pirate, as well as everyone else turned to see what was happening, momentarily forgetting their chores.

"Next time you want to walk through a clean deck, you best have some clean boots!"

The pirate started to laugh, Persia clenching her fists at her side.

"Do ye think it wise ta challenge me, girly?"

Adam, who was next to Jack by the wheel, groaned, putting a hand to his face, shaking his head. "Now he did it."

Jack, Anamaria, Crystal, and Gibbs turned to the Whitelighter. "Did wha'?" They all asked.

Adam looked through his fingers. "Piss her off."

The pirates all turned, waiting to see what was about to happen. Persia walked towards the still laughing pirate and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, shoving him towards her. The whole ship stopped laughing.

"The next time you call me girly—or even talk to me like that—I will kick your ass all the way to land!" She hissed at him,

The pirate grabbed Persia's wrist, pushing her off of him. He took out his sword and pointed at her neck.

"Do ye be daft girl! I be a pirate, I can kill ye if I want!" He said in a low voice.

Persia walked forward, the tip of the blade piercing against her skin. "I dare you to try!" Persia said in a low, dangerous and challenging voice.

"Tha' lass be daft!" Both Jack and Anamaria said, Jack quickly handing the wheel over to nearby pirate.

He, Anamaria, Gibbs, Crystal, and Adam all ran down the steps and were about to interrupt when the pirate made a quick dash to cut off Persia's head, or at least injure her a bit. Persia, however, quickly kneeled and did an uppercut on him beneath his chin. The pirate staggered backwards but not before charging at the witch. Persia was moving around like a boxer would, both her fists up and ready to strike.

As the pirate tried to slice down on Persia's left, the witch moved to the left and punched the pirate across the face. The pirate angered even more charged at Persia with a blind fury. But each time Persia was able to move out of the way just inches from being cut open, though her luck finally ran out as the pirate faked slicing her from the right. Instead the pirate quickly moved to the left and just made a small, deep, slice on Persia's left shoulder, drawing some blood.

In the pirate joyous time, Persia kneeled and tripped the pirate. He fell on to his back with a grunt, losing his sword in the process. Persia stood and pressed her boot on the pirate's neck, glaring down at him.

"Now, do _you_ think it wise to be trying to _kill_ me or giving me _threats_?"

The pirate did not reply but tried to lift Persia's foot off but he couldn't as she continued to press pressure on him even more as he struggled.

"Answer me!" Persia yelled harshly.

"No!" The pirate croaked out.

Persia lifted her foot off of him, the pirate coughing and holding his throat.

"The next person to walk about the _clean_ deck, you best check your boots are clean or I _will_ cut off your precious family jewels!"

The men all paled as Persia gave a final glare before walking past Jack, Gibbs, Adam, Crystal, and Anamaria. But Adam grabbed her left shoulder that was bleeding, stopping her. He was about to heal her when Persia shook her head, and continued on her way. She picked up the brush, went on her knees and hands, and begun to clean the dirty footprints, all the while mumbling to herself of idiotic men, not pirates, _men_.

It was silent; the only thing making noise was the brush against the wood, the waves against the _Pearl_, and the said ship wood groaning as it parted the water beneath it. Snapping out of it, Jack looked about his crew that continued to stare at the woman.

"Get back ta work, ye scallywags!"

The men all went back to work, those passing by Persia checking their boots first. Jack, Gibbs, and the Escalante sisters turned to Adam curiously, the Whitelighter looking between them.

"What?"

"Where did the lass learn ta fight like tha'?" Jack asked.

Adam shrugged. "She grew up fighting with a lot of kids and adults. And her three Aunts taught her how to defend herself."

They walked up the stairs, Jack taking the wheel once more.

"Where be 'er Aunt's now?" Crystal asked, looking down at the young witch.

Adam was quiet, trying to think back of the history. He then sighed sadly, the Escalante sisters, Jack, and Gibbs all looking at the Whitelighter.

"Burned to death." He whispered.

Jack and Gibbs frowned as Crystal and Anamaria breathe in a sharp breath. They sort of knew what that statement meant but hoped that it wasn't true.

"Wha', in the shipwreck?" Gibbs asked, very confused.

"They got caught on a fire?" Jack questioned.

"No. They were burned to death because they were accused of doing witchcraft."

Jack turned his head sharply to Adam, as Gibbs gasped at him. The Escalante sisters held their breaths, tensing at just the mention of this.

"They were healers," Adam explained. "And they were helping in freeing the slaves back in America. The town's people did not like this, or the mayor, but they had no proof. Only when Phoebe—the middle child—was taking care of a very ill girl. She died a few days later, but it wasn't because of witchcraft, as the mother accused, but because of a fever that was being spread around the New England towns." Adam shook his head. "It was a deadly illness that couldn't be stop.

'Soon after this more and more people began to complain about husbands having affairs, unexpected deaths because of a strange illness. The mayor finally smiled and burned the three sisters. Piper, the oldest of them all, gave a baby Nerina to me to be taken care of before the men went to retrieve her. Her husband, Leo, had to stand back and watch—of course to the displeasure of the sisters. I never saw them burn, really.

'I took Nerina with me as far away as I could from the town, and bordered a ship to the Caribbean's in hopes of letting her live a normal life. And we have been moving from port to port for twenty-two years."

"Wha' wus the other's sister name?" Anamaria asked, slightly pale.

"Paige." Adam shook his head.

"What o' her mother?" Jack asked confused. "Her father?"

Adam shook his head. "They were both murdered." He sighed, looking at them. "I wasn't suppose to tell you any of this, but I just thought you should know why Nerina is the way she is."

And the Whitelighter walked towards the front of the ship to go and help out the crew tied the ropes tighter.

'_Persia__'s going to kill me when she hears about this.'_ Adam thought, all ready feeling the witches' anger.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been side track for a while. Please review to let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

'_**Italics' **_**= Thoughts**

"**Bold" = Spells**

**Bold and Italic = Visions**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 6**

The young woman continued to clean up the footprints, Jack walking up to her after hearing her history from Adam. He took her right arm and made her stand, Persia glowering at him. She opened her mouth to protest but Jack took hold of the wired brush and threw it to Pintel. He led her into his cabin, closing the door behind him with his foot, and sat her down on a chair at the table.

Neither said a word, not really knowing what to say to one another. Jack took hold of a clean cloth he had stashed away in his drawers of his desk and took a bottle half of rum. He sat on a chair next to Persia's injured shoulder, soaking the cloth. With a sigh, Persia carefully—and painfully—moved her left arm out of her shirt and brought it over her head so that her wound was exposed.

Now, Jack didn't object to this, always a joy seeing half a nude woman. But his smile fell as he noted the leather strap covering her breasts. He looked up at the woman to see her smirking smugly at him. Narrowing his eyes in a mock glare, Jack pressed the cloth to her wound, Persia hissing at the pain. But she did not cry, so used to such wounds when there were no Whitelighter's around to help her heal.

"Will, ye don' need stitchin', luv." Jack told her, bandaging Persia's wound.

"I'm not you _love_, Captain, I do have name and it's _Nernia_."

Jack looked as though he hadn't heard her, though if he did, he didn't lead on. At least to what Persia could tell. The pirate was staring at Persia curiously, his head tilted to the side as though he were deep in thought.

"I have never heard o' tha' name, luv; where's it from?" Jack asked, looking into her eyes directly.

Persia glowered at him for calling her 'love' but answered nonetheless, putting her shirt back on.

"It's Greek, and it means Sea Nymph." Persia stood up from her chair, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "My mother named me." She whispered.

Jack nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable. Persia, however, frowned in confusion when Jack didn't press on about her mother. He was very curious and watching Jack being so uncomfortable around her at that moment only peeked Persia's curiosity. She watched him take hold of the rum bottle on the table and taking a long drink of it.

"I'll return to work now." She said slowly, quickly walking out of the cabin.

Jack only watched her go, sadness in his eyes. He wondered how he would have turned out if both of his parents were dead. The pirate captain shook his head, rubbing his forehead. He would have never survived, he figured, without the love and care from his mother, or the tough but experienced sailor his father was. Sitting down the bottle, Jack swaggered out of his cabin, going up the stairs to continue steering his beloved ship.

He watched Persia continue to work until dusk, which she went to bed rather than eat with everyone. Jack also noted that Adam stayed silent that evening. The Whitelighter did not want to utter a word that may jeopardize his and Persia's cover. He believed that he had already said too much with the false story he gave the pirates. Adam was just grateful that none of them mentioned this to his charge.

**44444444444444**

—Present, three days after incident—

Rachel looked at her cousins to notice that they were to engross in the movie they were watching. So she got up from her seat, grateful that she decided to sit in the end, and silently walked up the stairs. The adults were all in the kitchen or the sun room, Rachel couldn't remember, so they didn't see her. She looked around once she was in the hallway to the bedrooms on the second level to make sure that her aunt's didn't come up here without her knowing. She turned to the left where Persia's room was.

Rachel closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the floor facing the closet, the bed covering her small frame. Rachel hugged her knees close to her body, her teddy bear trapped between her, missing her oldest cousin deeply.

Nomed shimmered into the room, looking around as he felt an innocent presence enter. He had some hope that it was Persia, and that she was back from wherever she had went. But seeing no one, he muttered a curse, turning his back to the bed to enter Persia's private bathroom. But Rachel, who peered from beneath the bed when he heard Nomed curse, spoke up quietly.

"She's not here."

Nomed spun around surprise, looking about the room as he wondered who spoke. Rachel stood up; tilting her head back at the demon she knew that was friendly. Nomed gulped the lump in his throat, not knowing what to do.

"Persia was thrown back in time," Rachel continued. "My mommy and aunt's are trying to figure out how to bring her back."

Nomed briefly closed his eyes, mouthing a curse. "She didn't heed my warning to _wait_." He said through his teeth.

"It was my mommy and my aunt's who wanted to quickly get the demon back before he could do damage." She told him quietly.

Nomed looked down at the shy girl and went on one knee to be at eye level with her. He had mistaken her quietness and shyness of her fearing him. But as it is, that was not the case. Rachel was the quiet one in the entire family, and no one knew where she had gotten that from.

"You mustn't fear me," He told her sternly. "I will _not_ hurt you, understand?"

Rachel smiled, "I don't. You love my older cousin." She stated the obvious.

Nomed blushed, looking down at the ground. He smiled slightly, looking back at the child before him.

"I guess I do." He told her quietly.

Rachel's smile widens and she began to jump and down. "If you two get married, can I be the flower girl?"

Nomed chuckled quietly, smiling. "Of course you can." He told her sincerely.

"Rachel?" Phoebe's concerned voice ran through out the quiet hall.

Rachel looked at the door then back to Nomed and quickly hugged him around the neck.

"I'll try to figure out a way to bring Persia back." She quickly whispered to him. "I'm quite powerful when it comes to spells."

She pulled away, Nomed nodding, grateful for the information. "Just enter Persia's room if you wish to talk with me or if you have a spell."

And he shimmered just as Phoebe entered the room. She looked at her daughter curious, wondering why she was in here and who she was talking to.

"Rachel? What are you doing in here?" Phoebe asked, kneeling before her youngest daughter.

"I miss Persia," she told her mother truthfully. "But I think everything will be okay now."

Phoebe frown down at her daughter in confusion, wondering what her daughter meant by this. Rachel only smiled and hugged her mother, kissing her cheek. She then pulled back and walked out to go watch the rest of the movie. Though she won't be paying attention to it as she would be trying to figure out a spell to bring Persia back, or at least send the demon to her older cousin.

**44444444444444**

—Past; _The Black Pearl_, a week and a half later—

Persia sat on top of the rail at the back of the ship, watching Jack curiously as he directed his ship towards _Port Royal_. A week and a half upon the _Pearl_ and the young witch has yet to figure him out. It was driving her crazy, so to say, but Persia always loved a challenge. And Jack even took it upon himself to set up a hammock in his cabin so Persia could have the bed.

Feeling eyes upon his back, Jack looked over his shoulder, grinning widely that Persia could see his gold teeth.

"See something ye like, luv?" He asked cheekily, looking forward once more.

Persia rolled her eyes, sighing. "Not really." She told him simply, looking to the right.

The sun was in the middle of the horizon and the high noon, making it about five in the afternoon. The strong wind blew from behind the girl, making the _Black Pearl_ glide faster upon the open sea. Her mind wondered to her family, does the time go faster then in the past that her aunts and oldest cousins are trying to figure out what happened to her? Or is it the same moment from when she came?

What about her other cousins? What do they think of what happened to her? Are they keeping out of trouble? And what about Nomed? Has he found out what happened? Would he be able to travel through time to _get_ to her?

Persia blinked several times when Jack leaned on the railing next to her, blocking her view from the horizon.

"Somethin' botherin' ye, luv?" He asked kindly.

Persia raised an eyebrow, but looked down at the black wood. Jack continue to stare at her before sighing, turning so that he was able to lean on his elbow on the railing.

"Why not tell me how ye an' tha' Whelp met?"

Persia turned over to Jack, who continued to look forward at his busy crew. She looked away and over to Adam pulling at some ropes by the main mast.

"Let's just say that Adam was, and still is, my family's guardian angel."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking over to Persia. The young witch turned her head to the pirate captain, smiling at his confusion.

"He's been protecting my family asking nothing in return. He helped us out of trouble and just… watched over us."

Jack smiled, patting the witch's knee. "Seems like a good man."

Persia nodded, looking over to her ancestors working hard along side her Whitelighter. He _has_ been her guardian angel when she was growing up with her adopted family. Although he didn't present himself as her Whitelighter until she was almost eight years old, he worked in her adopted parent's home as a gardener. And he _always_ watched out for her whenever her adopted parents began to raise their hand at her.

"Ye seem to be drifting off a lot, lately, luv." Jack's voice brought Persia back from her thoughts.

"I have a lot in my mind." She told him quietly.

"Would ye like ta share some o' tha' burden?" He asked just as quietly.

"No, not really," She replied smoothly.

They grew silent, letting the cool salty breeze cool them from the hot day. Jack was thinking about Persia's past that Adam told them, while Persia only stared blankly at the crew before her. But Jack suddenly broke that silence, only to have the comfortable air between them become tense.

"I'm sorry about yer parents, Nerina," Jack looked over to a wide-eyed woman. "Did ye ever find out who the murderer 'em?"

Persia's jaw muscles became tense as she grounded her teeth together in anger. She looked over to her Whitelighter, her eyes narrowing in a murderous look.

"I did but I don't know where to find him." She said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Don't go being mad at the Whelp, luv, I'm the one who pestered him inta telling me." Jack said as calmly as he could.

"Yes, but he shouldn't have told you in the _first_ place." She said angrily.

She turned her narrowed look to Jack, who took a startled step to the side. He knew what she could do when angered and didn't want to press the button any further. Knowing that Jack wasn't at fault here, Persia merely growled at the back of her throat and jumped off the railing. She stalked down the steps angrily, the crew members quickly moving out of her way, and into Jack's cabin.

Everyone cringed when the door slammed shut, the eerie silence falling upon the ship. Adam looked over to Jack confusingly, wondering what he did to his charge. But Jack chuckled sheepishly, walking nervously towards him.

"What did you say?" The Whitelighter asked almost fearfully.

"I asked her if she knew who murdered her parents." The pirate captain told him slowly.

Adam let the rope go, a young pirate yelping when he launched forward. But Anamaria quickly took hold of it, the young pirate sighing in relief. Before Jack could say anything, Adam rushed past him and over to the door, walking in without knocking. The crew continued to stay silent, wondering what was going to happen. Soon they started to hear Persia shouting, Adam shouting back his explanation.

The double doors were then thrust opened, followed by Adam being punched to the floor. They watched as Persia took hold of the doors and slammed them shut once again. Adam groan in pain, sitting up. He wiped some blood off from his lip with his fist.

"Damn, I'm in for it now." He muttered with a shake of his head.

**44444444444444**

—Present, a week after incident—

Rachel was playing _Connect the Dots_ with Wyatt in his room, winning for the eighth time. Since her talk with Nomed, the youngest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell has been working on a way to bring her oldest cousin back. But something better happened. She stumbled upon a way to _take_ Nomed to her cousin instead. Now, all she needed to do was to tell him but everyone has been around her to try and make her feel better.

The child finally winning, Wyatt cried out, falling back on the floor. He had enough being humiliated about losing to his young cousin.

"No more! Even when I _do_ cheat, you _still_ win!"

"I knew you were cheating!" Rachel cried, slapping Wyatt's leg.

Wyatt chuckled, sitting up right. "I couldn't help it! After the fifth time, I had to win at least _one_ game."

Before Rachel could say a word, Piper's voice echoed to their ears, saying that lunch was ready. Wyatt and Rachel stood up, Wyatt racing out of the room first. Rachel stopped, watching her cousin running down the steps before quickly moving over to Persia's room. She entered the room, closing the door behind her.

She waited patiently for Nomed, knowing that he could sense her. Once he shimmered he noted Rachel smiling widely at him.

"I can send you to my cousin," Rachel said suddenly, surprising the demon. "But I have to do it at midnight in the attic so I won't attract any attention from my family."

Nomed nodded, smiling widely. "Alright, I'll see you in the attic at midnight, kid."

Before Rachel could protest of being call a kid, Nomed shimmered out. Huffing, Rachel quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. She skidded to a stop when Chris turned from the dinning room, a curious eyebrow raised as he looked down at her. Rachel merely continued to smile and ran around him, sitting herself at the table. Chris looked up at the stairs, having felt an evil presence just a few seconds ago.

Shrugging, Chris turned and entered the dinning room, wanting to eat before his older brother ate all the food.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've had a major writer's block with all of my stories and I just didn't know how to take my stories again. I was able to write this chapter up, so I hope this will help me for a bit more inspiration. Please review!**


End file.
